


Praetorian

by miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, childhood trauma soap (maybe if you smelled nice your parents would love you), lord or the flies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Он рассказывает ему притчу о рыбаке, который хотел избавиться от души. Который ножом отрезал свою тень у самых ног, и она поднялась и предстала перед ним – его точная копия – и взглянула ему в глаза, а он прогнал ее и стал свободен.





	Praetorian

Исаия 14:21 «Готовьте заклание сыновьям его за беззаконие отца их»

 

Он спускается с горы ночью – долина перед ним погружена в чернильную темень, безжизненная громада Сахелантропа возвышается, будто еще один горный пик, закрывая созвездия на небе, когда Снейк и его солдаты сходят в низину.   
Он предостерегающе поднимает ладонь, и отряд бесшумно останавливается позади него. Жестами он отдает приказ разойтись на местности, и только потом двигаться – полукольцом, будто загоняя зверя.   
Он находит эту долину, потому что знает, где искать.  
Потому что сам бы выбрал именно это место, чтобы спрятаться.

-

С самого раннего детства Ликвид не переносит, когда к нему прикасаются.  
Пощечина в сотню раз оскорбительнее удара палкой; живое прикосновение жжет огнем.   
Первое, что он помнит – обезличенные руки врача в резиновых перчатках. Лица докторов сменяются одно другим, но руки остаются все те же, холодные и гладкие. Протирают сгиб локтя антисептиком перед тем, как ввести иглу, присоединяют датчики, затягивают ремни на запястьях и лодыжках. Через какое-то время его начинает передергивать от холодных прикосновений.  
Первый раз ему удается вырваться, потому что мятежа от него не ожидают, и Ликвид локтем выбивает у склонившейся над ним фигуры шприц и соскакивает со смотрового кресла, по пути скидывая с медицинского столика металлический поднос с инструментами. Среди грохота, лязга, и крика врачей ему почти удается добежать до двери – пока его не скручивает стоящая снаружи охрана. Ликвид вырывается, лягается ногами и пытается укусить держащие его руки, пока противник не теряет терпение, и не прикладывает его лицом к полу, прижимая вывернутые назад локти коленом.   
Ликвид чувствует, как из разбитого носа льется кровь, кафельный пол холодит разгоряченную щеку. Сверху переругиваются голоса, высокий и запыхавшийся что-то кричит о том, сколько стоит подобный проект, чтобы подобным образом с ним обращаться, второй голос отрывисто огрызается, и хватка на его локтях ослабевает. Его силой поднимают на ноги и придерживают за плечи, пока доктор с обеспокоенным лицом садится перед ним на корточки, и двумя руками вертит его лицо из стороны в сторону, осматривая ущерб. Струйка крови из носа щекочет губы, добирается до подбородка, и Ликвид зло шмыгает носом, чувствуя на языке железистый привкус. Он запрокидывает голову, пытаясь вырваться из цепких резиновых пальцев, которые высчитывают его пульс, прижимая там, где заканчивается челюсть, но руки держат крепко. Он с ненавистью смотрит на врача, глаза у того поверх марлевой маски обеспокоенные, брови сведены вместе. Когда он додумывается, что стоило сплюнуть кровавой юшкой в эту белую маску, поршень шприца уже ударяется о донышко, и успокоительное отключает мышцы против его воли.  
До того, как закроются его глаза, Ликвид старается как можно лучше запомнить лица вокруг. Когда-нибудь он поквитается за этот день.

-

Все палаты, в которых его держат, одинаковые – белые стены, ножки кровати и стула, прикрученные к полу, четыре глазка камеры в каждом из углов. Эта, в которую Ликвида переселяют спустя некоторое время, от предыдущих отличается тем, что она из стен – сплошное стекло, соединяющее перегородкой две комнаты. В соседней кто-то уже есть, и Ликвид заинтересованно подходит к стеклу – такое изменение в ежедневной рутине словно роскошный подарок. Фигурка с другой стороны стекла тоже детская, одета в тот же белый лабораторный костюм, как и у него, с такой же нашивкой с номером слева на груди.   
Когда незнакомец становится напротив него, с таким же жадным интересом вглядываясь в соседа, Ликвид приходит в замешательство. На какие-то пару секунд ему кажется, что между комнатами не стекло, а зеркало, что он смотрит себе же в лицо – кто бы ни стоял напротив, он точная его копия.  
Но копия не моргает, когда смаргивает Ликвид, сжимает руку в кулак, когда он подносит ладонь к лицу. Чем дольше он смотрит на свое отражение в соседней комнате, тем яснее замечает: волосы, слишком темные, кожу, слишком светлую, подбородок, слишком упрямый, брови, слишком нахмуренные. Как те одинаковые картинки, на которых отличается пара деталей, которые иногда попадаются среди задачек на осмотре в кабинете у одного из бесчисленных докторов.   
Ликвид смотрит, как завороженный, и только потом соображает, что его поднятая рука застыла в воздухе. Что он хотел сделать? С силой протереть глаза, чтобы проверить, не пропадет ли наваждение? Ударить кулаком по стеклу, чтобы выместить злость на этот очередной тест?  
Вместо этого он, сам того не ожидая, делает самый доверительный жест, который может – прикладывает ладонь к стеклу.   
На какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что стекло теплеет, когда с другой стороны к его пальцам прикладывается другая детская ладонь – пять сантиметров плексигласа между ними словно пропасть и словно расстояние в волосок одновременно. 

\- 

Доктора сменяют к нему подход – в основном это больше не иглы и датчики, а разговоры и тесты в письменной форме. Синяки от капельниц на сгибе локтей стремительно желтеют и скоро совсем исчезают – но отвечать на бесконечные вопросы еще хуже, чем терпеть бесконечные уколы.   
Хотя бы сейчас вокруг него больше новых лиц, и не все они в лабораторных халатах. Все эти люди незнакомы Ликвиду и знают о нем гораздо больше, чем он о них. От самого осознания этого факта он бесится, слишком быстро теряет терпение, слишком небрежен, когда лжет в ответ на вопросы – и корит себя потом за это.  
В этот раз посетитель отличается от обычных.  
Он спрашивает его имя.   
Это насколько непривычно, что Ликвид не сразу соображает, что вопрос обращен непосредственно к нему, а не к доктору, который стоит над его плечом и держит в руках планшет с записями.  
Секунду он раздумывает, а потом отрывисто представляется:  
\- Илай.  
И еще немного подумав, нагловато говорит, будто бросает вызов:  
\- Теперь вы.  
Посетитель чуть приподнимает уголки губ, будто бы вопрос этот забавен. Ликвид глядит на него из-подо лба, теперь уже заинтересованно. У посетителя военная выправка, выговор с ленцой и прищуренный, немигающий взгляд стрелка. Он садится перед ним на стул, так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. Пока он шарит глазами по его лицу, Ликвида не покидает ощущение, будто он что-то ищет в его чертах, пытается кого-то разглядеть – кого-то, кроме него самого.  
Молчание затягивается, и Ликвид, в общем-то, и не надеется получить ответ – слишком много раз его вопросы оставляли без ответа. Но взгляд он выдерживает прямо, не отводя глаз.   
\- У меня много имен, - наконец, к удивлению Ликвида, отвечает незнакомец. – Какое ты хочешь услышать?  
\- Настоящее.  
Незнакомец хмыкает и откидывается на спинку стула. Таким ответом он, видимо, крайне доволен.  
\- Это как-нибудь в другой раз, - говорит он. – Пока можешь звать меня Оцелот.   
Он протягивает Ликвиду правую руку, затянутую в кожаную перчатку.  
\- Воздержитесь от подобного, субъект не переносит тактильных контактов, - первый раз за встречу подает голос доктор за плечом Ликвида, который сразу зло напрягает плечи.   
Посетитель не удостаивает врача взглядом, все так же глядя Ликвиду в глаза. Руку он так и держит протянутой в его направлении. Какой-то момент Ликвид колеблется – ему и правда не хочется дотрагиваться до кого-то другого, но это первый раз, когда кто-то пытается поздороваться с ним за руку, к тому же, перчатка ограничит его от чужой кожи.   
Он неуверенно протягивает руку навстречу, и на пару секунд они сжимают пальцы в приветствии. Посетитель не удерживает его ладонь, тут же выпускает.  
\- Думаю, мы поладим, - говорит он, и впервые за беседу под взглядом его глаз Ликвид не чувствует себя мишенью. 

-

Своего первого человека он тоже убивает голыми руками. Он ни разу еще не отнимал человеческую жизнь – и, хотя до того, как сбежать, уже начал проходить курс и рукопашного боя, и владения оружием, когда дело доходит до борьбы, тренировки тут же вылетают у него из головы. Это все не имеет ничего общего с тренировочным залом, отработкой боевых связок и противником, цель которого использовать верную технику, а не причинить боль.  
Ликвиду едва ли двенадцать, по большому счету, он еще ребенок, весь – острые углы: локти, колени, лопатки. Его противник – взрослый мужчина, тренированный солдат, у него есть преимущество силы, отработанных навыков и хорошей формы. У Ликвида ничего нет, кроме его собственной опаляющей злости и отчаянного желания свободы. Назад он не вернется, ни за что – а путь вперед преграждает человек в штурмовой маске.  
Потом он думает, вряд ли ему удалось бы победить, если бы у противника сразу было намерение убить его – он перед собой видит сбежавшего мальчишку, которого нужно вернуть, а не смертельную опасность. И Ликвид использует предоставившуюся возможность, нож сам выскальзывает в руку, и он бьет, бьет, бьет противника лезвием в живот, полосует предплечья, которыми он пытается прикрыться. Нож застревает в ткани формы, упирается в ребра и скользит по кости так, что Ликвид чуть не упускает рукоять. Чужие руки еще пытаются ухватить его, но он уворачивается, еще раз бьет вслепую ножом, взрезая кожу и отскакивает, пока противник не падает – тогда он отбрасывает нож, садится на него верхом и смыкает руки на чужом горле.  
Как оказывается, удушить взрослого человека, даже если ты только что вспорол ему брюхо, нелегкая задача. Руки у Ликвида по локоть в чужой крови, пальцы скользят, он не может обхватить ладонями чужое горло. Солдат хрипит и хватает руками его за запястья, Ликвида начинает мутить от ужаса и мерзости, но он давит на яремную вену, и противник под ним ослабевает, руки его, которыми от пытается ухватить и стащить с себя мальчишку, слабо скользят по его лицу, пачкая кровью. Наконец, он дергается последний раз, глаза его закатываются, и он обмякает – но Ликвид все еще держит спазматически сведенные пальцы на его горле. Только через минуту он скатывается с мертвого противника – весь покрытый чужой кровью, с пульсирующей болью в скрюченных пальцах. Его пару раз дергает сухим спазмом, и он сплевывает вязкую слюну, переворачивается на живот и подтягивает под себя колени. Ему противно, и гадко, и хочется плакать, и он чувствует себя самым одиноким на свете – вокруг так тихо, как не должно быть в ночных джунглях.   
Он, конечно, опять здесь – его новый друг, неизвестно откуда взявшийся. Как обычно, он ничего не говорит, только сопит через свою маску. Первый раз Ликвид видит, как он спускается на землю – садится перед ним на коленки и проводит рукой над его головой, будто гладит спутанные светлые волосы, слипшиеся сосульками от крови и грязи. Он говорит с Ликвидом, успокаивающе – молчит, на самом деле, но Ликвид слышит его голос у себя в голове.  
Он рассказывает ему притчу о рыбаке, который хотел избавиться от души. Который ножом отрезал свою тень у самых ног, и она поднялась и предстала перед ним – его точная копия – и взглянула ему в глаза, а он прогнал ее и стал свободен.  
Через какое-то время Ликвида перестает трясти, он, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги. Смотрит на труп перед ним – тошнота и ужас проходят, и чувствует он лишь отвращение от высыхающей пленки крови на руках и лице, которая стягивает кожу. В лунном свете кровь кажется черной и блестящей, будто лаковой. Ликвид подбирает свой нож, вытирает его о форму мертвеца, и скрывается в темноте деревьев.   
Он готов отрезать тень у своих ног и воткнуть тени лезвие в горло. 

\- 

Ликвид знает, что он придет, с того самого момента, как выбирает это место своим убежищем.  
Он ждет ночи – знает, что спустится в низину с темнотой.   
Это, конечно, облегчение – наконец-то есть кто-то, кого можно винить, кто-то, кто сделал выбор за него много лет назад. Проигрыш не так горек, если карты изначально были крапленые.   
Снейк его больше раза в три, он быстрее и сильнее. Он может сломать Ликвиду шею движением руки. Только Ликвид его не боится.  
Он его ненавидит. Ненавидит так сильно, что на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы, даже в темноте он различает – подбородок, слишком упрямый, брови, слишком нахмуренные, эти черты он уже видел, но так и не может забыть, хотя это было годы назад.   
Он тушит сигнальный костер.  
Он ждет.


End file.
